Do Better
by MorbidMandy
Summary: Or 5 times David Karofsky thought Kurt Hummel could do so much better than him; and 1 time Kurt Hummel realized the opposite might be true. Kurtofsky. Slash. T for swearing and slight implications. Light Angst/Fluff. Flangst.


**Hi! So this is _not_ my first Glee story, but it is the first posted to this site - and the first Kurtofsky. Um, anyway, I can't really think of much else to say. OH, if you're a reader of my other fics, I promise they will be updated soon.**

**Also, may I just say that I found it really hard to come up with most of the reasons, simply because I find Dave Karofsky to be an amazingly interesting character, and Max Adler to be extremely attractive. Still, I hope it turned out well. I also had to add a few personality quirks to Dave, simply because the writers of Glee have not deemed it pertinent that we learn much about Dave other than the very most basic facts. If anything I've written is canonically wrong, please do not hesitate to inform me.  
**

1.

It was dusk, and the setting sun bathed the parking lot of the ice cream place in orange and reds. Kurt leant against the back of Dave's truck, one hand holding a pistachio ice cream cone, the other with fingers tangled in Dave's. Dave, for his part, was trying to keep his butterscotch cone from dripping on his shirt anymore than it already had been. It was their first date - first real date, that was, because Kurt refused to count the times they'd watched movies together as a real date, seeing as how those had happened back when they were firmly in the 'friends' ballpark.

Because it was their 'first date', Dave had gone all out. He'd picked Kurt up, coming to the door, shaking Burt's hand, and calling him Mr. Hummel - even though he'd been calling him Burt since Kurt and Dave had decided to be friends months prior. They'd driven out of Lima, to a little bistro, where they'd had dinner (both studiously avoiding anything garlic); then to a movie; and finally here, for ice cream.

And now here they were. Holding hands. Kurt glancing over at Dave fondly. Dave nervously watching Kurt, gaze snapping to his ice cream whenever Kurt looked at him. Dave was opening his mouth to say something - what, he really wasn't sure, he just knew that the silence between them was quickly morphing from comfortable to awkward.

"Karofsky!" a voice sounded across the parking lot. Dave looked up to see Ricky, a jock he knew, coming up to them across the parking lot. He instinctively dropped Kurt's hand, leaning further away from him.

As Ricky came up to them and chatted comfortably with them both, Dave tried to keep his embarrassment off of his face. It had been an instinctive thing - not wanting anyone to realize he was with Kurt. Damn it, not _with_ - dating. He didn't want anyone to know he was dating Kurt. Why? He was out now, thanks to the catastrophe of Valentine's Day and the period following it. And Ricky was nice, had never given him shit for being gay, had even stood up for him when some of the other guys made some not-so-nice jokes.

Kurt deserved someone who would proudly hold his hand in front of the world.

Kurt deserved better.

2.

When Kurt hadn't gotten into NYADA, he'd basically stopped being himself for a few weeks. No musicals, no fancy fashions, just a dejected expression and old jeans. His funk (as Dave called it, much to Kurt's chagrin) was only intensified by Rachel's acceptance, and, admittedly unintentional, flaunting of it. Well, Kurt insisted it was unintentional. Dave still wasn't sure he could forgive her for the shirt that proclaimed her as a 'FUTURE NYADA STUDENT'. Especially not after Kurt burst into tears in the middle of the hallway.

Dave had been prepared to console Kurt for months, but everything changed one afternoon in late May. Kurt walked into school, looking to all the world as if he was still in his funk. But Dave noticed several things that spoke to the opposite being true. Kurt's jeans were fitted. And he was wearing a blazer. Small things, but enough for Dave to realize something had changed. A realization that was proved later that day, when, in Glee (yes, Dave had joined), Kurt announced that he had an announcement to make (something which the people of Glee seemed to have a propensity for doing - announcing their announcements, or declaring their relationship statuses. It was, quite frankly, entirely startling to Dave, who was used to knowing little if anything about his teammates). Everyone politely waited as Kurt stood at the front of the room, took a deep breath, and said it all in one big rush.

"I got into Tisch!"

Rachel let out an inhuman shriek, launching herself across the room where she tackle-hugged Kurt. Everyone else followed with more sedate hugs - except for Dave. He stood by, waiting patiently, and thinking.

Tisch was a fancy school, he knew that much. He was fairly certain it was that NYU school Kurt was always dreaming about. Kurt was going to be in New York City, the place he'd always dreamt of, going to his dream school (or, at least, the school he'd declared to be his dream school after NYADA hadn't worked out).

Meanwhile, Dave was just going to go to whatever school accepted him - probably OSU, seeing as how he hadn't gotten any other letters back. And it wasn't that OSU was a _bad _school, it really wasn't. But... Kurt was so smart. And so talented. And what did Dave have? A vague talent for knocking pucks into nets and knocking people down. A knack for complicated math problems, but an inability to pick out the most obvious of themes in poetry. Kurt was going to go to New York, and then he'd realize how much more he deserved. He deserved so much better.

3.

Kurt and Dave were sitting - er, laying - on the couch in Kurt's living room. Burt was out at some congressional event with Carole, and Finn and Rachel were out for their 1.3 year anniversary (which was apparently a thing Rachel celebrated and Finn had no idea about, at least if his panicked yelling about gifts and being unprepared had anything to do with it. Kurt had given him a fancy scarf that was apparently "Completely last season, but still so much better than anything Rachel has _ever_ worn."), and so they were alone.

The moment the door had shut behind Finn - or rather, the moment Kurt had shoved him out the door and slammed the door behind him - they'd kissed. Dave loved kissing Kurt. He loved all of Kurt, of course, had for the longest time. But kissing him was a special kind of joy. Kurt kissed so much different then Dave had thought. Hard at first, claiming and full of passion. Then softer, not petering out so much as falling into a rhythm. Kurt kissed like it was breathing, like it was something so natural and instinctive that he couldn't imagine not doing it.

And for Dave, whose prior kissing experience was relegated to Brittany, Santana, and a girl at his new school who'd decided they would be The Perfect Couple, this was perfection. The girl - Mollie - had kissed much too wetly, much too quickly for him. Santana was never into it, their mouths moving together while the rest of their bodies waiting in boredom. Brittany was enthusiastic, but too much for Dave. But Kurt, Kurt was perfect. Perfect for him.

Kurt didn't seem to mind the way Dave kissed either - which, at least in Dave's estimation, was self-consciously at first, until Kurt's amazing mouth lured him into relaxation. After the initial kissing, they had moved from the foyer into the living room, where they had begun sitting beside each other, and ended up like this, with Kurt laying partially on top of Dave, who was laying with one leg on the couch.

Kurt was making these little noises, half gasp half moan, and doing this shivering thing whenever Dave tugged on his hair. Dave, for his part, was giving some pretty good moans in response, whenever Kurt would twist his tongue a certain way, or grind down on Dave. Dave reached out to grab one of Kurt's hands, his hand easily encircling Kurt's wrist, tugging him closer. Things were just starting to get heated - Kurt's other hand beginning to inch up Dave's shirt - when the door opened in the hallway.

Kurt leapt off of Dave, straightening out his shirt and running a hand through his hair - overall, not doing much to compose himself, seeing as how his lips were still red and swollen, his hair was sticking up wildly thanks to Dave's tugging, and his clothes were just generally ruffled. Still, Kurt deemed it satisfactory, and, after a sultry look and promise to return sent to Dave, went to investigate the visitors.

Dave let out a sigh, willing himself to calm down as he began to lift himself off the couch, and -

CREAK

The couch let out what Dave swore was the mother of all creaks as he stood.

Now, it wasn't that Dave was misinformed about his body. As Kurt had so kindly pointed out to him all those months prior, he wasn't exactly ripped. Still, more recently, Kurt had professed his desire for Dave's body - and acted on some of that desire. But at this moment, Dave really saw the stark differences.

Kurt was tiny. Delicate. Lithe, and graceful. Perfection. It wasn't that Dave wanted Kurt to be skinny - Dave knew that he would love Kurt no matter what his size. But Kurt was so obviously gorgeous, in every way... and Dave just wished he was the same way. Kurt deserved someone who was as obviously attractive as he was. Kurt deserved someone who was... better, than Dave was.

4.

Dave loved listening to Kurt sing. It was just one of those things that got him in a good mood, no matter what was going on. He didn't care what Kurt sang, so long as he was singing. Although, Dave would admit - under duress and only to Kurt - to have a soft spot for Kurt singing Don't Cry For Me Argentina. He wasn't sure why, but it was his favorite.

Right now Kurt was singing something from a musical, although Dave wasn't sure which one. At first he had thought it was one from RENT, but no, they'd watched that yesterday, and Dave was pretty sure he would remember a song he'd heard not 24 hours previously. It was pretty, though. Well, it was pretty when Kurt sang it.

Dave bit back a yawn and sat up straighter in his seat. They were at Berry's house - er, Rachel, as she now insisted he call her - and she'd predictably pulled out the karaoke machine as soon as everyone had arrived. But Kurt had fallen asleep while Dave was over last night, and Dave may or may not have stayed up until Burt got home at 1, watching Kurt sleep and reading. Not in a creepy way. Well. It was just, Kurt was so beautiful when he slept. Every line of his face that somehow hardened, every sharp angle, every part that made the name 'Porcelain' stand for more than just skin tone, was gone. Relaxed. His mouth would hang open slightly, his nose would scrunch up occasionally. It was an opportunity Dave rarely got. Not to mention, Kurt had been recommending him books like crazy, but Dave was a slow reader, with barely any free time. It had been an idyllic three hours.

Normally staying up past 1 wouldn't affect Dave. But Kurt - who'd fallen asleep much earlier, around 10 - had called him at 7, already on his way to Dave's house with breakfast. Dave, reluctant to disappoint Kurt, had shotgunned several coffees before heading out to the mall to 'prepare' for the party.

Now it was nearing 2 AM, and Dave was flying on four and a half hours of sleep. It was hard to stay awake. Even now, Kurt's voice - which was crooning softly now - was lulling him to sleep. Maybe it would be okay to sleep, just a little bit, just a...

"Kurt!" Rachel shrieked, and Dave jolted awake, shooting out of his seat and, first looked at Kurt to make sure he was alright, and then glanced around the room. Nope, nothing shriek-worthy...

"_I_ cannot even hit that note in that song - and I can hit _every_ note!" Rachel was squealing, and Kurt was giggling, and they were hugging each other, and Dave had no idea what was going on.

He asked Finn under his breath, but Finn just shrugged and mumbled something about Kurt going really high. Dave didn't have to wait long, because after a few more moments of squealing, Kurt detangled himself from Rachel, handed her the microphone, and bounded into Dave's lap.

"Do you know what I just did?" Kurt asked breathlessly, his eyes twinkling.

"Um, sang high?" Dave guessed, inwardly wincing.

"I hit a high F - admittedly a feat I'd done previously - but it was on -" Kurt seemed to notice Dave's confused expression, "I hit a really high note on a really hard song."

Dave smiled, "Congratulations. You're fantastic - whether you're high _or_ low."

Kurt kissed him, then twisted around as Rachel began to sing a song that apparently required her to stare intensely straight at Finn while he stared back at her with equal intensity.

Dave sighed. He knew that Kurt was amazing at singing. But he just... didn't get parts of it. Like, why did it matter if Kurt sang high? Dave liked it when Kurt sung low too, sometimes he even liked it better. And what was a high F? Was that higher than a high G? Or a high A? Were all letters musical notes? Dave wasn't an idiot, but when he sang, he just... sang. He'd never really read music before, so he had no idea of the notes. Well, he took the violin for a few months back in fifth grade, when everyone was supposed to choose an instrument to play. He'd loved it, but then they'd given him a paper with lines and dots and squiggles and some older kid called him a band geek, and that's how Dave Karofsky got suspended for repeatedly hitting a seventh grader with his violin. That was also the end of his musical career.

But Kurt just... breathed this type of stuff. It was effortless with him, the way they'd be watching a movie (a musical, almost always, because Kurt loved musicals and Dave loved Kurt and, okay, maybe he loved musicals too - especially Repo! The Genetic Opera and Sweeney Todd) and Kurt would just explode with joy when someone sang high, over some sort of note. And Kurt would gesture wildly and point and sometimes even resing the line. But Dave would just sit there, nodding and smiling stupidly.

Eventually Kurt had learned to do what he did tonight - dumb it down. Instead of gushing about high E's or F's or whatever, and talking about note changes, Kurt would just say 'really high' and 'really hard'.

Dave remembered Kurt talking to Blaine about stuff like that, before they'd broken up (in that brief amount of time when the two things overlapped - Kurt&Blaine dating, and Kurt & Dave being friends). Kurt hadn't needed to dumb stuff down for Blaine. Blaine had been able to give back as good as he got, equally as excited over things like notes and pauses and singing.

That's what Kurt deserved - not Blaine, because Dave did not like Blaine, and anyway Blaine was dating some smirky meerkat, at least if Kurt was to be trusted. But Kurt deserved someone who could talk about stuff like that with him. Kurt deserved better.

5.

Dave loved Kurt's tongue.

Whoa, that sounded dirty. Not like that. Well, yes like that, but not _just_ like that. He loved Kurt's sharp tongue, his acerbic wit, the way he spat out one liners like it was going out of style. He loved how Kurt could speak to people - well, some people - so that they thought he was complimenting them, when he was really insulting them. Sometimes Dave didn't even realize it, not until Kurt explained it to him later.

Which was what Dave didn't like. Kurt was witty, and clever. Dave couldn't think of a comeback to save his life. His Supercuts comeback (all those months ago) was still one of his best. It wasn't that Dave was stupid, it was just that he was a little slower at thinking of things like that. Kurt could snap something out in seconds, but Dave had to really think about it.

Sometimes, after the fact, he would tell Kurt what he would've said back. And Kurt would giggle, or full out laugh, and cling to Dave's arm and look at him like _Dave_ was the clever one. And Kurt would say something, in that sweetly low voice he had, about how Dave was so kind, so nice not to say things like that to people. To save all of his comebacks for Kurt.

And Dave would smile, and nod, and let Kurt go on thinking that it was kindness that kept Dave from telling people those things. Not slowness.

Kurt just had so much... personality. He was clever and witty and sharp-tongued, yes, but it was more than that. Kurt had a soft side, a sweet side, a caring side, an acerbic side, and a million other sides that Dave was just starting to explore. Dave had one side - maybe two. An awkward side, and a relaxed side. The relaxed side, unfortunately, was still kind of awkward.

Kurt could talk to anyone, it seemed, about anything. Kurt bonded with Dave's dad over cars, with Dave's (admittedly few) friends over his time on the football team, and with Dave's grandmother over their mutual love of musical theatre. Dave could barely speak to most of Kurt's friends, especially Mercedes and Tina. They were terrifying. And whenever they _did_ speak to Dave, it was always about things he didn't understand, or didn't know about. And they'd look at each other and giggle, and wave Kurt over and start talking to him instead. And _of course_ Kurt would know what they were talking about, and talk back to them in kind.

Dave liked hockey. Loved it. Dave liked football (kind of). Dave had a secret love of singing and dancing, but he didn't know notes or kick-steps or anything, so that wasn't a good topic. Dave liked some musicals, sure, but he didn't know who Sondheim was, or why Rachel claimed to love him. That was it. Well, Dave liked old zombie movies and math problems and metalworking (thanks to some stupid kit his great-grand-uncle got him), but no one ever wanted to talk about that. Well, Puck liked math and zombie movies, but Puck and Kurt weren't exactly BFFs (except when they were, apparently, because Puck had threatened to castrate Dave if he hurt Kurt, which was a lot more terrifying than what anyone else did).

The point was that Kurt had so many parts of himself - so many facets - and Dave had like three. Three _boring_ parts. Facets. Whatever. And so Dave was sitting here, in Kurt's bedroom, listening as Kurt talked about something - Dave had kind of spaced out, and so he wasn't quite sure if Kurt was still talking about coffee, because his emphatic pointing seemed to be a little _too _emphatic for talking about coffee. Still, Kurt got passionate about so many things.

"David, are you even listening to me?" Kurt asked in an amused voice, pausing to glance over at Dave, where he sat on Kurt's bed.

"Yeah. Uh. Kinda."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Really? Alright, what's on your mind? You've been spacing out more than usual these past few days."

"Nothing. Just. Uh. Thinking."

"About what? Nuclear physics - no, I know you - that'd be easy. What's wrong?" Kurt was looking really concerned now, putting down his moisturizer and making his way over to sit by Dave.

"Nothing."

"David, you've been out of it for days - let me help you. What's wrong?" Kurt was giving him that look now. That look that said that he _cared_ about Dave, that he cared enough to keep pushing and pushing until Dave told him. And that's what broke him.

"Why are you with me?"

"What?"

"You could do so much better, Kurt. Why are you with me?"

+1

So that was it. Kurt knew that something had been bothering Dave - of course he knew, he'd have to be blind not to, with the way Dave would zone out and start staring at him like he was some sort of sacred statue. But he'd never expected this - Kurt could _do better_? What the hell?

"What do you mean I could do better?"

"You - you're so _good_ Kurt. You're so... perfect. And I'm the opposite of that, and I just don't _get it_. I just don't _understand_ - why would you be with me?"

"David - I am hardly perfect. I'm with you because I love you. You know that, why -"

"No, I don't mean." Dave let out an angry sigh, "I don't mean that you're _perfect_, I just mean... you're so beautiful. And smart, and talented, and delicate, and clever. We have nothing in common. You're so much of everything good, and I'm the opposite." By now Dave was standing, pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, brow furrowed and hands gesturing.

"David Karofsky!" Kurt yelled, standing now, "I don't know how, or _why_, you have these thoughts in your head right now, but you are going to sit down and let me speak too."

Dave sat.

"David. You're beautiful -"

"I'm no-"

"David. Letting me speak."

Dave nodded, and Kurt went on.

"You're beautiful - in your own way. You're all muscley, and big, and protecting, and hairy, and gorgeous, and your eyes are so gorgeous, and -" Kurt took a deep breath, "I could go on and on about your attractiveness for hours David."

"But you're so tiny, and gorgeous."

"David. Contrary to what I may have said all those months ago, you are not chubby. At _all_. You're muscular, and solid, and strong. And I love that about you. I love that you can lift me up so easily. I love that, when we make out, I can lay on top of you and just... feel you. You're the most beautiful person in the world to be, David. The most handsome, gorgeous, unbelievably _hot_, man. I am lucky to have you." Kurt kissed Dave sweetly, "Now. The other things."

"You're smarter than me. You get better grades, you're going to a better college, you-"

"David. How many times have you had to tutor me in math? How many _long_ hours have you spent going through my stupid Precalculus - _Precalculus_, David. I'm in a class of eleventh graders. And you - you're in AP Calculus. You're better than anyone else I know at math - at explaining it, and at making it sound fun. The only reason I'm going to Tisch is because of my voice - well, my immense talent as a whole, but I don't really have the grades to get in of their own volition. Maybe if you'd _applied_ to more than three schools, you would've gotten into them."

Dave looked away from Kurt, his shoulders slumping, "But you'll be in New York next year, and I'll be here. You'll realize how much better you can do -"

"Tell me I can do better one more time and I _will_ withhold sex, David. _Anyway_, it's not too late. There's still plenty of schools you can get into in New York - schools that would be more than happy to have you as a student. You're just as smart as I am, David - if not smarter."

"Talent. You have to give me that. You're a million times more talented than I'll ever be."

"Maybe at singing high notes, but that's it. David, you forget, I'm _with you_ every day in Glee. You're amazing. You could have a real future in singing if you wanted to. I'm _not_ more talented David, I just have more experience."

Dave frowned for a moment, "Cleverness then. You deserve someone who's as clever as you are."

"What on earth are you talking about? You are insanely clever."

"But when we're talking to someone, you'll just say something and - BOOM. It's perfect. Witty and cutting and still somewhat sounding like a compliment. I think of things to say two hours later."

"Yes, but they're so much better than mine. I always go for the same things - hair, clothes, face. You bring up the way someone's standing, or their coffee choices. Maybe it takes a little longer for you to think of it, but that's just because you're commenting on more subtle things. And anyway, that's a _good_ thing - I've hurt people, David, hurt people because I have to say something right away, without thinking. You keep quiet until we're alone - until you can't hurt anyone."

" But -"

"No buts. David. I don't deserve better than you - and even if I did, I don't _want_ anyone other than you."

"But... we don't have a lot in common?" By now Dave's reasons were starting to sound silly, even to him. But he _knew_ that Kurt deserved better, knew it on a visceral level, because there's no way that Kurt could just love him and have that be enough... right?

"Really David? Really? We have plenty in common. We love to sing, we love watching movies, we both love musicals -"

"Some musicals"

"We both love _some_ musicals, we'd both rather stay at home and cuddle then go out to a club... we both love each other. David, we have plenty in common. At least, I thought we did."

For the first time, it was occurring to Kurt that maybe this wasn't just Dave's problem. After all, he was half of this relationship too. And if Dave was thinking that Kurt didn't deserve them, it meant that Kurt wasn't doing his job making Dave feel loved. Dave was certainly good at making Kurt feel loved - bringing him coffee in the morning, spending time shopping and watching musicals... basically being the perfect boyfriend. Kurt couldn't remember the last time they'd done something Dave wanted. When was the last time he'd rented a zombie movie for them to watch? The last time he surprised Dave with tickets to a hockey game? Or took him out to do something _not_ Kurt-centric at all?

Kurt had always made sure that he _told_ Dave he loved him, but hadn't the whole 'actions speak louder than words' hurt his past relationships as well? It was just... Dave seemed to so instinctively do things for Kurt. There was an effortless sweetness to him, the way he'd give Kurt little gifts, do little things to make sure Kurt knew he was appreciated.

"I guess we do have some things in common. I'm just so lucky to have you... sometimes I can't believe _how_ lucky." Dave smiled over at Kurt, reaching over to stroke his cheek gently.

"I... I'm the lucky one David, really." Kurt said, blinking back tears. He was the lucky one. How had he gotten such an absolutely amazing boyfriend? One that was so sweet, so attentive, so... absolutely perfect. Dave was wrong - it wasn't that Kurt could do better. It was that Dave was the one, who deserved someone more, who could do so much better.

But as Kurt laid down beside Dave, snuggling together and simply enjoying each others company, his brain already planning a zombie movie marathon for that night, complete with butterscotch ice cream and Dave's favorite sour cream and onion potato chips, he thought he might just be able to even the score a little bit.

**Reviews would be very much appreciated :)**


End file.
